The need for infection control exists in many different situations and can be used to address many different needs. One of the apparent applications for infection control is in medicine. From device sterilization to drugs to address infection to topical application of infection fighting compounds to air handling to simple handwashing, much of medicine is focused on the need to provide infection control.
The need is particularly acute, for example in dealing with tuberculosis (TB), which as cited in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,840 (8 Nov. 1993) by Palestro, et al, is the most common cause of infectious disease in the world today. It is believed that the infection rates are now increasing after a long period of decline in the US. Since TB transmission is primarily accomplished through suspension of microdroplets in the air, the need to manage that transmission is a significant element to reduce the rate of TB contraction. Prevention of the TB laden aerosols from entering the general environment through the use of masks to prevent cough or sneeze transmission is considered the standard of care. This is not completely effective however in that not all TB patients will be wearing a mask. It is inevitable that some TB laden aerosols will occur in the environment. In locations like hospitals, where there is a higher likelihood that individuals who have contracted TB will be present and already sick or compromised patients may be exposed, an additional line of defense against contracting TB is to also manage the aerosols themselves.
Of course, there are other infections that need to be addressed. Another prevalent example is the number of instances of pneumonia that are associated with ventilator use in hospitals. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,544 (2 Sep. 2005) by Ward et al., Ventilator associated pneumonia (VAP) is a potentially preventable cause of pneumonia that (ICU) and is associated with an increase in morbidity and mortality. It is estimated that cost of diagnosing and treating VAP exceeds 1.1 billion dollars annually (Young P J, Ridley S A, Ventilator-associated pneumonia, Diagnosis, pathogenesis and prevention, Anaesthesia 1999; 54(12):1183-97; Morehead R S, Pinto S J, Ventilator-associated pneumonia, Arch Intern Med 2000; 160(13): 1 926-36).
With this in mind, a device that could better address VAP, sterilize airborne TB, and be applicable in other arrangements would be extremely useful.